Software products have become an essential part of day-to-day activities. A software product may be described as a collection of computer programs, procedures, and documentation that perform tasks on a computer system. Presently, various organizations, such as Information Technology (IT) organizations, deal with development of a plurality of software products. Therefore, efficient development of the software products is one of the most important keys for success of an organization. It is important for such organizations to pay attention to building, maintaining, and enhancing their capabilities in developing and upgrading the software products and providing services through the plurality of software products in a systematic manner in order to attend to organizational and user needs.
Various software products, such as websites, programs, and games are available in the market today. Due to rapid changes that occur in the technology landscape, the software products have to be differentiated not only on the basis of their functionality but also by taking into consideration user experience. However, typical software development and assessment processes do not take into account the user experience aspect.